When Clouds In The Sky Look Like Lungs, I'll Scream Your Name
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: This is my first Original story, there is lots of emoness, and gay, and lesbian scenes. So if this isn't your thing, dont read it! If so, read ahead, and meet Rayne, a 15 emo boy, who lives with his sister, and her boyfriend. As he struggles to find himself, and make sense of his life. Can his best friend, and a local band help him? And maybe possibly find love?
1. Chapter 1

Rayne Storm

Ray

Teter

. ?v=1225488368000

Name is pronounced Rain. Given the nickname teter by his sister when they were kids. Rayne is 15 Hates being called Teter, but allows it only at home.

Gay. Lives with older sister, and her boyfriend.

Gets made fun of all the time for his "girlish" name. Has a love/hate relationship with life. Feels betrayed by his father who disowned him for being gay. Fiare, and Rayne's mother passed away shortly after the divorce between her and her husband. Rayne often feels like he is intruding on his sister, and has tried to run away several times, and tried to commit suicide once.

* * *

Fiare Storm

Fi

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=48177912

Name is pronounced Fire.

She is 19, and lives with her boyfriend, Mike Pierce.

Has a younger brother named Rayne Storm, 15.

Very mother like, and cares more for others then she does herself, including her little brother, who lives with her, and her boyfriend. Tries to juggle being a house wife, and school, and being a mother to her little brother. Works full time at the local animal shelter as a dog handler to support her brother.

* * *

Mike Pierce

images/i/000/016/739/iFF/dreamstime_ ?1305731910

Mike is 22.

Is a training to become an MMA fighter. Takes part in a weekly fight, sometimes twice a week. He also has a full time job working as a tattoo artist, and body pircer.

In a relationship with Fiare, and loves her to death! Tries his best to support Fiare, and Rayne, and sometimes its really hard, so he picks up as many extra hours, or side jobs as he can.

Very romantic, and has a goofy personality. He does his best to understand Rayne, and gives him advice.

Cant stand bullies, and often times stands up for Rayne, and gives him advice.

* * *

Cassidy Ninez

Cass

Sid

Bubbles

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=6460198

* * *

15.

Raynes ONLY friend.

Stands up for Rayne a lot.

Spends most of her time with Rayne, so much so her parents think they are in a relationship.

She is funny, hyper, and sometimes doesn't make sense at all.

Sees the world in a different light, dresses in bright colors all the time, completely opposite of Rayne.

* * *

Adam Kane

wpc. . /NE95A0ggvPtQcc_1_

17. Adam is on the football team at the same school as Rayne, and Cassidy. Adam often bully's Rayne, and beats him up.

Seth Ryan

* * *

.

17. Follows Adam around, and also plays football with Adam. Seth doesn't like bully's, but he wont stop, or say anything to Adam when he is picking on Rayne, and will even laugh, or agree with Adam when he picks on Rayne.

* * *

Jacob Duncan

Jake

20.

Plays guitar in his band, **_*Whats Your Name Alice*_** plays locally, and opens for some of the more popular local bands.

Skates in his free time.

Never finished school to pursue his band.

His father does not understand him, and his mother does her best to support him. He is bi sexual, and currently has a girlfriend named Charlotte. Hates the way Charlotte treats him, but wont leave her. Doesn't know about the night job Charlotte has, but he knows something is going on.

* * *

Charlotte Carter

Char

Arlo

wp-content/uploads/2011/06/pics_

23

Works as a model, and as an exotic dancer part-time. Treats Jacob like a child, and pushes him around. Refuses to tell Jacob about the dancing job, in fear he might leave her. She is very stuck up. She loves to shop, and supports *Whats your name Alice* only when it will benefit her. Spends her spare time Shopping, or with Jake.

* * *

Nikki Taylor

Nix

.

19.

Sings in **_Whats Your Name Alice_**. Also Jacobs best friend. The two of them started the band together. Nikki hates Charlotte, but puts up with her for Jacobs sake.

* * *

Yuzuki Sato

Zuki

.

20

Plays bass, and screams in **_Whats Your Name Alice_**. He is Japanese, and came to Vegas when he was 14. Still has an accent, and still struggles with some English words. Zuki is very quiet, and tries to stay out of trouble.

* * *

Alexus Hayes

Lex

tumblr_

21

Plays drums for **_Whats your name Alice_**. She is the most level headed, and often makes the schedule for the bands performances, along with Nikki's help. Her parents are very supportive, and allow the band to practice in the garage which they have converted to a music room, complete with air conditioning, and heat, and sound proof walls. Lex's parents are doctors, and spend more time working then they do at home, but its one of the only ways she can live the life style she leads.

* * *

Dr. Carl Hayes

45

Takes a lot of pride in his career, wife, and daughter. He fully supports his daughter, since he had no support when he was a teenager from his parents. The house the Hayes's live in is beyond huge! It is basically a mansion, and has more then enough bedrooms for his daughters whole band, and then some.

* * *

Dr. Amy Hayes

43

Fully supports her daughter. Loves her job, working at the hospital. Doesn't mind her daughters band staying at the house. Both Amy, and Carl have somewhat adopted the band. All of the members calling Amy, and Carl, mom and dad, which neither of them mind. They believe its healthier for the kids to practice in a band, and scream to the top of their lungs rather then hurt themselves, or go out and cause havoc.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_Hurtful Words_**

What the hell is life about? I mean seriously think about this question for a minute. When you're a kid, your parents try to control everything you do. You have to go to school, which is just like work, only you don't get paid. You only have two day's off. The only thing that seems different is that when you are working, you actually try to get along with people. At school, the more you want to be left alone, the more people push you around. To top it all off, living in Sin City being underage, what the fuck is there to do? I sighed to myself, as I closed my locker, I couldn't help but think people were like rats, who kept running in a wheel, and never getting no where. Or maybe that was just me. Maybe I'm the rat, and the people around me were the snakes trying to squeeze my life right out of my own body. All I could say was, thank god it's friday!

I struggled, trying to hurry up, and get my things together, so I could avoid the trouble that would certainly follow me. Thankfully, My English teacher took pity on us, and let us go fifteen minutes early, which met I had fifteen minutes to get the hell out of the school building, and get away, the only thing was I also had to wait up for Cassidy. My one and only friend. I took out my phone, and send her a quick text, _Hey, class let out early, I'll meet you by the gate."_ I pushed the send button, and shoved my phone in my pocket, before walking out of the hall, but I wasn't so lucky.

"Hey cry baby! Where are you going?" I heard the school's bully, and well-known athlete, Adam Kane call out to me. I tried to ignore his voice, but that only gets you so far, as I felt Adam shove me from behind, I fell to the floor, hitting my chin on the cold tile below me. I couldn't help but cough, from the force of the shove in my back. The force of the fall, and the fact that I hit my jaw on the hard floor, made my mouth fill up with blood. I coughed, and spit up some blood. All Adam could do was laugh, then he eventually turned and walked away. I took that moment to get up and run. I know I sound like a complete coward, but what else was I suppose to do? I hated confrontation, and I didn't like violence. I hated fighting, so I just layed there, like a pathetic beaten pussy I am. When I got to the gate exit, Cassidy was waiting for me. She gasped at the sight of me, and rushed up to me, "What happened?" She asked, pulling of her bandana wrapped wrist, and wiping my mouth. "What always happens?" I replied. Cassidy sighed, and linked her arm with mine, as we walked off towards my house.

When we got to my house, Cass took the key from around my neck, and unlocked the door, pushing me in first, before she to walked in. The house was quiet, since my sister was still at work, and her boyfriend, was probably still at practice, he'll be home soon though. We both dropped our back packs on the floor next to the door, then walked into the living room, "Sit down, I'm going to get some ice, your lip, and jaw are already bruising up." I sighed, but did as I was told, everytime something like this happened, Cassidy was always there to make it better. She is my best friend, I love her to death! "Here." Cassidy said, holding a zip lock bag full of ice. I took it from her, and placed it on my jaw, hissing, because of the pain, I quickly removed the small cold bag.

"Put it back on Rayne, how do you expect the swelling to go down?" Cassidy asked. I just shrugged, and layed down, when I heard the door open.

"Looks like the kids are home honey!" I heard Mike say, and my sister replied with a, "Of course they are, where else would they be?" I heard a giggle, and the two sharing a kiss, before walking into the living room.

"Hi, Fiare, Hi Mike!" Cassidy said.

"Hey Cass." The couple greeted.

"I'm gonna go change my clothes, I'll be right back." Fiare announced.

Mike walked around to the couch, looking down at Rayne, "What happened this time?" Mike asked.

"Adam again." Was all I had to say.

"Let me see." Mike said in a calm voice.

I slowly took the bag off my jaw, and lifted my head so Mike could look at it.

"That's a pretty bad ass bruise you go there buddy."

"What?!" Came Fiare's frantic voice, "Who got hurt?"

"Who else gets beaten for being a flamer at school everyday?" I said a little harshly. I really couldn't help it. I was just so tired of all the shit I got from Adam, as well as other people. Though Adam was always violent, he did it to my face, I knew he hated me. But when people you don't even know start staring at you, and whispering behind your back about how gay you are, it hurts, especially when you don't even know them, and they don't know you.

"Does the principle know?" My older sister asked.

"Even if he did know, he wouldn't do anything about it."

"Mike, what should I do?"

"Why don't you point out who this Adam kid is, and I'll teach him a lesson for ya!" Mike whispered a little too loud, because Fiare heard it, "Babe, I think one bully is enough."

"Hey babe, I'm not bullying anyone, however, I am trying to help our son out!" Mike retorted.

"I'm going to my room." I informed my sister, and Mike. Dont get me wrong, I love my sister, and I love Mike, he's the closest father figure I have in my life, since my dad abandon me. Mike is awesome, and I know he would do just about anything for me, but when things like this happen, I just hate being around both Fiare, and Mike.

I completely ignored the fact that I left my best friend downstairs, and flopped down on the bed, and closed my eyes. Only seconds later did my door open, and I felt a body next to mine. "Thanks for ditching me with the arguing children." Came Cassidy's voice. The only answer I gave was a sigh. "Ray, I get that you hate being bullied, and you hate when your sister, and her boyfriend fight over you, but really, ignoring me is not going to help, or make you feel better." I knew she was right, I had a terrible problem when something was bothering me I shut everyone around me out completely, sometimes to the point where I pretend they aren't even there, sorta what I was doing now to Cassidy. "Ok, fine. I get it. You want to be left alone, so I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you RayRay." Cassidy whispered, and kissed my forehead. I heard the door shut a few seconds later, I sighed releaved that she was gone. Slowly, I felt the warm tears prick my eyes, allowing the tears to carry me to a very unpeaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Hello dear readers, this is my very first original story! I'm really excited about writing this, and cant wait to hear your comments. Let me know what you think about it, please! I dont want this to be like another sappy, sad, completely emo story. However, it is going to have a real life feel to it, hopefully! This is my goal, anyway. So yeah, let me know what you think! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Jumping out of Windows**_

"I'm sorry Sir, but what do you expect from a kid who has been getting bullied, and beaten all year?" My sister, and I were sitting in my principles office, my sister very annoyed, and letting Mr. Cardova know very clearly her feelings about the whole situation.

"I apologize too Ms. Storm, but your brother's behavior in class, as well as skipping school needs to be addressed as well."

"I agree, but that is not my main concern right now, my main concern for my brother is his life. How do you expect him to want to come to school, when he knows he's going to get beaten, and bullied everyday. Now what are you going to do about it to make sure this doesn't happen again?"

"I will have a meeting with Adam's parents, as well as Seth. The consequences for their actions with be dealt with accordingly. Now, I will allow for Rayne to miss this day of school since it's only a half day anyway. But I expect to see him here Monday morning. Now, if you dont mind me having a word with you alone?"

"Of course not. Rayne, go wait outside for me." I watched my little brother walk out quietly. I knew how fragile he was, it's how he's always been. Only now he's worse ever since Mom died, and Dad left. I can't blame him, his world is turned upside down.

"Thank you for staying to talk."

"Please, just get to the point, I have things to do." I told Mr. Cardova.

"First of all, I want to apologize for the loss of your mother."

"Thank you." I said, cocking an eyebrow, it's been almost a year, and he's just now realizing?

"I dont mean to get personal with you, but my job is my students, so I have to ask, how is Rayne doing at home?"

"He's fine, he's always been an emotional kid, he's quiet, but loyal. He does what he's supposed to without a fuss. There are times where he acts up, but he's a kid."

"I see. How is it for you? Your young, and your playing the role of a mother at such a young age. Do you have any help, like family or anything?" Mr. Cordova asked.

"My boyfriend lives with me, and Rayne, he's all the help, and support we need."

"And how does Rayne, get along with your boyfriend?"

"They get along just fine." I couldn't help but start to get annoyed with they types of personal question's Mr. Cardova was asking.

"Have you ever thought about letting someone else..."

"Hold on, just pause for a minute, Dont you dare ask what I think your going to ask. Rayne is my brother, he is not going anywhere. He is staying with me!" I couldn't stand being in that room anymore. I grabbed my purse, and walked out the door, "Come on Rayne." I said a little meaner then I wanted too.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just get in the car." The whole ride home was awkward, and silent.

Later that night Fiare, Rayne, and Mike ate dinner in silence. Mike couldn't help but look between the love of his life, and Rayne. "So babe..." Mike started, "How was your day?" Fiare layed her fork down, before talking, "It was busy. What about yours?"

"Well, my day was fine, I'm fighting tomorrow, are you guy's going to be there?"

"Of course baby." Fiare said, standing up, and kissing Mike's cheek, before taking their plates into the kitchen, leaving Mike, and Rayne alone. "What's going on?" Mike whispered to Rayne.

I shook my head, not wanting to tell my brother what was going on. Ok, so he wasn't really my brother, but he's close enough to be my brother, no matter what he's family to me. I watched Mike get up, and walk into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around my sister, just about the same time as my phone went off, "Hello?" I answered. I couldn't hear anything, except a bunch of noise in the background, I knew it was Cassidy, "Cass, I can't hear anything, just text me!" I shouted, before hanging up. I didn't do anything, I didn't even attempt to get up from my seat, as I stared into the kitchen, watching my sister, and her boyfriend. I could tell she was stressed out, and Mike knew this as well. I sighed, putting my head into my hands, knowing that I was causing so many problems, I wish I could just disappear sometimes, it would make life for a lot of people happy.

"What's wrong babe?" I whispered into my girlfriends neck, before kissing the same spot on her neck. She turned around in my arms, and nuzzled her face in my chest. I didn't push her, knowing she hated that, I just held her, until she was ready to talk.

"It's just everything. I feel like I'm failing." Fiare said.

"Well, there is no reason you should feel like that. Your not failing anything, or anyone."

"How do you know that, Mike? I work full-time, I'm trying to balance home life, work life, and my brother's life, and your life. And now, I'm trying to figure out what is going on with Ray. He's just been so different lately. He's distanced himself..."

"Babe..."

"...and I don't know if I can..."

"Babe, listen." Mike finally got Fiare to be quiet, long enough for him to say what he needed. "There is no reason for you to try to juggle all those things by yourself. I'm here too. You need to start including me in your life a little more, if you're having problems at work, talk to me. If you need help with Rayne, let me know, and I will help as much as I can. I'm trying to be the best person in your life, I love you so much, so let me be that person for you, ok? Babe...Ok?"

"Ok." Fiare said, forcing a smile.

"What's going on with Rayne?" Mike asked, starting to fill the sink with water to wash the dishes from dinner.

"He's being bullied."

"Didn't we know this already?"

"Well, yes, but what we didn't know was that he's cutting classes."

"Well, what did you expect to happen? He's a kid, fuck, I skipped classes, and I know damn well you did too." Mike said sliding his hands up, and around Fiares waist.

"Babe, ok. Yes we did, but that's different. We had each other, Ray is being bullied out of school... literally. I went to the principle today."

"And?"

"He was basically asking about our lives, and how stable our enviroment is for Rayne. He started to bring up, giving Rayne to a foster family."

Mike was now leaning against the kitchen sink, his head hung low in thought, before he looked over to Fiare, who had her arms folded, with one of her hands, over her mouth, tracing her lips.

"What did you say to him."

"Nothing, I just told him no. Rayne is my responsibility, I have to take care of him."

"Babe, that's where your wrong."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Shhh, just listen, you don't even know what I'm gonna say."

By this time Rayne had, had more than enough of listen to his sister, and her boyfriend fight over him. And honestly, he didn't want to hear Mike's explanation. Slipping into his shoes, and pulling on his jacket, he ran outside. He remembered the text he got from Cassidy, _"There's a free show tonight, meet me at the park in 45 mins."_ I took the short walk to the park close by my house. It was the one Cass, and I always met up at. It didn't take long before I got there, Cassidy was already there, swinging on a swing. "Hey emo boy!" She giggled, and jumped off he swing. I looked up at her through my hair covered eyes, and smiled, linking arms with his best friend, before they both took off in a run, towards the small club like venue that hosted a lot of the local bands.

* * *

**_So here is the second part! Let me know what you guys think! Leave me lots of comments! XD_**


End file.
